gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Santana Lopez
Santana Lopez ist, neben Becky Jackson, einer der zwei Co-Captains bei den Cheerios. Des Weiteren ist sie ein Mitglied von New Directions und ein ehemaliges Mitglied von The Troubletones. Sie ist derzeit mit Brittany zusammen. Sie wird von Naya Rivera dargestellt. Biografie 'Staffel Eins' Santana hat ihren ersten Auftritt in der ersten Episode Ouvertüre. Sie ist bei Quinn und anderen Cheerios als die über Rachels, On My Own Video, auf MySpace lachen, und beleidigende Kommentare darüber posten. Später sieht man Santana noch als sie, zusammen mit Sue und Quinn, den Glee Club während ihrer Don't Stop Believin Performance, beobachten. In Jenseits von Gut und Sue sehen sich Santana und die anderen Cheerios den Glee Club, die den Song Push It singen, an. Sie, Quinn und Brittany bewerben sich danach als Mitglieder von New Directions, Santana singt bei'' I Say A Little Prayer'' mit. Es ist ein Teil von Sues Plan Spione in den Glee Club einzuschleusen um ihn auszulöschen. In Acafellas versuchen Santana und Quinn die Mitglieder des Glee Clubs davon zu überzeugen einen professionellen Choreographen zu engagieren. Sie geht mit den Glee Kids an die Caramel High um Vocal Adrenalines Coach, Dakota Stanley, anzuwerben. Man sieht, dass sie momentan mit Puck zusammen ist, sie beendet die Beziehung allerdings, als sie herausfindet, dass seine Kreditwürdigkeit äußerst schlecht ist und sagt, dass sie jemanden braucht der sie finanziell absichert. In April, April singt Santana bei den Invitationals mit dem restlichen Glee Club die Songs Last Name und Somebody to Love. In [[Angeregte Organismen|'Angeregte Organismen']] kriegt sie von Terri, wie die anderen Mädels, außer Quinn, da diese Schwanger ist, Vitamin-D-Tabletten und performt nacher bei Halo/Walking on Sunshine mit den anderen New Directions Mädels. In Spielverderberspiele informieren Brittany und sie, Sue über den Glee Club. Später wird sie von Sue in deren Gruppe geholt und perfomt im Hintergrund zu Hate on Me. Sie perfromt nachher zusammen mit den New Directions zu Ride Wit Me, und Keep Holding On. Am Ende der Episode erwähnt Will, dass Santana eine Latina ist. In Remix wird Santana eifersüchtig, als sie sieht, wie Puck, Sweet Caroline, für Rachel singt. Sie wartet, zusammen mit den restlichen Glee Club Mitgliedern, darauf ob die Jungs, Football wirklich dem Glee Club vorziehen werden. Santana ist glücklich, als sie sieht wie Mike und Matt in den Raum kommen und sie umarmt Matt. Sie performt zu Bust a Move und slushied Will Schuester, zusammen mit den anderen. In Furcht und Tadel musste Santana drei Stunden in einem Rollstuhl verbringen, was ihr nicht sonderlich gefällt und ihr gefällt auch nicht die Idee einen Backstand zu veranstalten, aber nach einiger Überzeugungsarbeit, hilft sie mit dem Verkauf zusammen mit Finn, Puck und Quinn, aber am Ende essen sie die meisten Kuchen. Sie singt später Background-Gesang bei Proud Mary. In Balladen 'erhält Santana Brittany als ihren Partner für die Ballade, was sie wirklich freut. Später singt sie bei Lean On Me mit. In 'Haarspaltereien schaut sie sich die Performance von der Jane Addams Academy an und lernt später von Brittany Haarographie, des Weiteren warnt sie Quinn davor, sich an "ihren" Mann ran zu machen. Sie erklärt ihr auch, dass Puck den ganzen Abend mit ihr gesextet hat. Sie performt in Hair/Crazy in Love,'' 'Imagine'' und True Colors. In Wer ist im Bilde? bemalt Santana, zusammen mit Brittany, ein Bild von Rachel und singt bei Jump mit. In Alles steht auf dem Spiel erwähnt Brittany, dass sie mit Santana geschlafen hat, und Santana erzählt, dass sie Rachel nichts über Puck und Quinn erzählt hat. Später als sie merken, dass jemand ihre Setliste durchsickern lassen hat, verteidigt sie sich und sagt, dass sie die Liste Sue nicht gegeben hat, doch Brittany hat es, doch diese hat sich nichts dabei gedacht. Finn taucht später auf und rettet sie. Sie singt im Anschluss bei You Can't Always Get What You Want mit und am Ende bei My Life Would Suck Without You. thumb|Während Rachels Performance.In Hallo Hölle! sagt Sue ihnen, dass sie und Brittany sich an Finn ranmachen sollen, um Rachel eifersüchtig zu machen und um diese dazu zubringen aus dem Glee Club auszusteigen. Als dieser das Date mit den Zweien annimmt, muss er fest stellen, dass die Mädels sich eher mit sich selbst beschäftigen, als um ihn. Am Ende singt sie bei Gives You Hell und Hello Goodbye mit. In [[The Power of Madonna|'The Power of Madonna']] sagt Sue ihnen, sie sollen mit einem jüngeren Mann ausgehen, wie Madonna, daher bringt Brittany Santana auf die Idee es mit Finn zu versuchen, da dieser ein paar Tage jünger ist. Sie bietet ihm an, dass sie ihm die Jungfräulichkeit nehmen könnte, er nimmt am Ende an. Sie singt in einer Traum Sequenz mit Emma,Will, Rachel und Jesse zu Like a Virgin und nimmt Finn seine Jungfräulichkeit. Später erfährt sie, dass Rachel immernoch mit Jesse ausgeht. Sie perfromt mit den Cheerios zu Ray of Light und 4 Minutes und später mit den New Directions zu Like A Prayer. In [[Liebe ist ein weiter Weg|'Liebe ist ein weiter Weg']] kuschelt sie mit Brittany, während Kurt A House Is Not A Home singt. Sie singt später bei Home und Beautiful mit. In [[Schlechter Ruf|'Schlechter Ruf']] ist sie der Meinung, dass Puck für die gliste verantwortlich ist, da Quinn an erster Stelle steht, doch sie ist nicht weiter sauer, da sie auf Platz zwei ist. Sie performt zu Ice Ice Baby und ist in Rachel's Video, Run Joey Run zu sehen. In [[Guter Ruf|'Guter Ruf']] wird Santana sehr eifersüchtig, als Puck anfängt sich für Mercedes zu interessieren. Sie singt daher ein Diva-Off mit ihr, und gleichzeitig ihr erstes Solo The Boy is Mine. Später singt sie bei One ebenfalls mit. In [[Der Traum macht die Musik|'Der Traum macht die Musik']] hat sie keine besondere Rolle, sie singt bei Dream a Little Dream mit. In [[Viel Theater!|'Viel Theater!']] singt sie ein Solo bei Bad Romance und trägt dabei ein Lady Gaga Kostüm. Später schaut sie sich die Performance der Jungs (außer Kurt), Shout It Out Loud und Beth, an. Am Ende der Folge beschützt sie zusammen mit den New Directions, Kurt gegen Azimio und David Karofsky. [[Im Takt der Angst|'Im Takt der Angst']] ist Santana, wie die meisten anderen Cheerios, am Boden zerstört, als Sue die Cheerios verlässt, als diese zurück kommt, gewinnen die Cheerios die Nationals. Santana schaut sich die Perfromance von Mercedes, Puck und Finn zu Good Vibrations an und performt später selber bei Give Up the Funk, um die Vocal Adrenaline einzuschüchtern. thumb|left|Santana singt To Sir, with LoveIn [[Triumph oder Trauer?|'Triumph oder Trauer?']] diskutiert sie mit den anderen Mitgliedern die Tatsache, dass Sue bei den Regionals ein Jury Mitglied sein wird und erwähnt, dass Sue ihr und Brittany erzählt hat, dass sie dabei ist, den Glee Club zu zerstören. Sie performt später, mit den New Directions, zu Faithfully, Any Way You Want It/Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin' und Don't Stop Believin'. Am Ende der Episode begleitet aie, wie die anderen New Directions Mitglieder, Quinn zum Krankenhaus, da deren Fruchtblase geplatzt ist, nacher kehren sie zu den Regionals zurück nur, um zu erfahren, dass sie Letzte geworden sind. Bei To Sir, With Love erzählt sie, dass sie er vor dem Glee Clubs, alle Mitglieder darin gehasst hat. Später erfahren sie, dass der Glee Club ein weiteres Jahr bekommt und sie feiert dies mit den anderen, indem sie Puck und Will bei Over the Rainbow zuhören. 'Staffel Zwei' thumb|Glee bei ihrer Performance zu Empire State of MindIn Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten steht sie am Anfang der Episode bei Brittany und Quinn and den Spinden um Jacob's Fragen zu beantworten. Später gerät sie in eine Streit mit Quinn, da diese Sue über ihre Brustvergrößerung aufgeklärt hat und nun Quinn wieder Head-Cheerleader ist. Außerdem performt sie noch zusammen mit den New Directions ''Empire State of Mind''. In [[Britney/Brittany|'Britney/Brittany']] will sie genau wie Brittany beim Zahnarzt eine Nakose, um einen Britney Spears Traum zu bekommen, während des Traums singt sie zusammen mit Brittany ''Me Against the Music''. Am Ende der Episode singt sie mit den New Directions ''Toxic''. In [[Das neue Toastament|'Das neue Toastament']] performt sie zusammen mit den New Directions ''One of Us''. In''' Duette macht sie am Anfang der Episode mit Brittany rum. Bei dem Duett-Duell singt sie zusammen mit Mercedes ''River Deep-Mountain High''. Sie ist fest davon überzeugt, dass sie zu Breadstix gehen wird aber schließlich gewinnwen Sam und Quinn. thumb|left|Santana als MagentaIn '''The Rocky Horror Glee Show spielt Santana und ebenfalls wie Quinn die Rolle der Magenta. Zu beginn der Serie singt sie Science Fiction/Double Feature. Sie freut sich darauf, dass Finn und Sam eine Scene in Unterwäsche machen müssen. Sie, Brittany, Emma und Will singen anschließend Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me ''und am Ende der Episode singt sie mit den New Directions [[The Time Warp|''The Time Warp]]. In Ungeküsst geht sie mit Brittany auf ein Doppeldate mit Artie und Puck. Später performt sie dann mit den Mädchen von New Directions ''Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer''. In Ersatzspieler singt sie mit Holly Holliday und den New Directions Forget You und ''Singing In the Rain/Umbrella''. In''' Amor muss verrückt sein' droht sie Finn Rachel davon zu erzählen, dass sie letztes Jahr Sex hatten, später singt sie auf der Hochzeit von Carol und Burt [[Marry You|''Marry You]] und performt zusammen mit den New Directions ''Just the Way You Are'' für Kurt. thumb|Santana singt bei den Sectionals ValerieIn Neue Welten erfährt Rachel von Santana über den One-Night-Stand von ihr und Finn, bei den Sectionals singt sie ''Valerie'' und performt zusammen mit den New Directions ''(I've Had) The Time of My Life'' und ''Dog Days Are Over''. In''' Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat' schmückt sie zu Beginn der Episode mit den anderen einen Weihnachtsbaum im Chor Raum und performt dabei [[The Most Wonderful Day of the Year|''The Most Wonderful Day of the Year]]. Später performt sie noch im Hintergrund mit den anderen ''We Need a Little Christmas''. Anschließend begleitet sie Quinn, Sam, Tina, Mike, Artie, Mercedes, Lauren und Brittany zum Einkaufszentrum um Brittany zu helfen an Santa Clause zu glauben. Später singt sie mit den anderen noch im Lehrerzimmer ''Welcome Christmas''. In Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle performt sie mit den Cheerios zu ''California Gurls'' und zieht später dann mit Quinn und Brittany die Cheerios dem Glee Club vor. Als Finn sie aber überzeugt zum Glee Club zurück zu kommen hören sie bei den Cheerios auf. Später singt sie mit denn New Directions ''Thriller/Heads Will Roll''. In Liebeslied zum Leid ist Santana eifersüchtig, dass Puck auf einmal Interesse an Lauren Zizes zeigt und für sie Fat Bottomed Girls singt und beleidigt die anderen des Glee Clubs. Rachel meint Santana kann Beleidigungen austeilen, aber nichts einstecken, des Weiteren behauptet sie, dass Santanas zukünftigt als Stripperin arbeiten wird. Daraufhin fängt sie an zu weinen und Brittany tröstet sie dann. Als sie bemerkt, dass Quinn und Finn heimlich miteinander etwas zusammen unternehmen, will sie Rache nehmen und hilft bei der Krankenschwester aus, sie küsst einen Jungen, der Mono hat und anschließend küsst sie Finn an seinem Kussstand. Später fühlen sich Quinn und Finn sehr schlecht, was darauf hindeutet, dass Finn erneut mit Quinn rumgemacht hat und sie nun auch Mono hat. Santanas Racheplan ist aufgegangen, allerdings streitet Quinn alles ab und geht dann mit Finn ins Krankenzimmer. thumb|left|Santana und Sam in "Das Comeback der Teufelin".In''' Das Comeback der Teufelin gefällt ihr die Performance von Sam zu Baby und Somebody to Love ''sehr, später redet sie mit Sam über seine Beziehung mit Quinn und erzählt ihm, dass Quinn ihn mit Finn betrogen hat, anfangs glaubt Sam Santana nicht, aber später verlässt er Quinn und ist mit Santana zusammen, damit er beliebt wird. In 'Dicht ist Pflicht 'geht sie mit den Restlichen des Glee Clubs zu Rachels Party und verbringt die meiste Zeit damit mit Sam rumzumachen. Sie wird ein bisschen eifersüchtig als Sam beim Flaschendrehen Brittany küsst, später performt sie mit den New Directions ''Blame It (On The Alcohol) ''und ''Tik Tok. In '''Sexy werden Santanas Gefühle für Brittany stärker. Als Brittany über ihre Gefühle reden will, sagt Santana sie möchte nicht darüber reden. Später fragt Brittany Holly Holliday was sie tun soll, weil Santana ja nicht über ihre Gefühle reden will, Holly überzeugt Santana mit Brittany zu reden. Santana, Holly und Brittany singen Landslide, während der Performance kommen sich Brittany und Santana erneut näher. Am Ende der Episode redet Santana mit Brittany über ihre Gefühle, sie sagt, dass sie die ganze ein Miststück war, weil sie so viele Gefühle für Brittany hat, sie sagt ihr, dass sie in sie verliebt ist und nicht mit Sam oder Finn oder irgendeinen anderen Jungen zusammen sein will, nur mit ihr. Brittany erwidert ihre Gefühle, allerdings ist sie mit Artie zusammen und möchte ihn nicht verlassen, weil sie auch Artie liebt. Die beiden bleiben vorerst nur Freundinnen. Am Ende der Episode sind sie zusammen im Zölibat Club. Santana schaut zu Brittany, die direkt neben Artie sitzt. In Unsere eigenen Songs sagt Will, dass sie diesmal einen eigenen Song singen, Santana meint, dass jeder eine Chance bekommen sollte, einen eigenen Song zu schreiben, später singt sie für Sam einen von ihr geschriebenen Song: ''Trouty Mouth''. Er handelt von Sams großen Mund, aber Sam unterbricht sie, weil er den Song beleidigend findet und sagt zu Will, dass sie keinen Song über große Lippen singen werden. Will stimmt, ihm zu. Nachdem die New Directions die Regionals gewonnen haben gewinnt Rachel die MVP Auszeichnung und Santana hat für Rachel abgestimmt. thumb|200px|Santana kriegt einen Slushie ins Gesicht.In Nacht der Vernachlässigten wird Santana, obwohl sie die Regionals gewonnen haben von Dave Karofsky geslushied. Später verteidigt sie Kurt und Blaine, als sie in einen Konflikt mit Karofsky eingewickelt werden, kurz darauf erzählt sie den New Directions, dass Sunshine nicht zum Konzert, für vernachlässigte Künstler kommen wird. Später schaut sie sich die Performance von Mercedes zu ''Ain't No Way'' an. In Born This Way sagt Santana zu den anderen, wenn man etwas an sich mag, sollte man es ändern. Sie stimmt Rachel zu, sie soll sich die Nase richten lassen, wenn sie es möchte. Später im Flur starrt sie Brittany an und meint, wenn sie Abschlussballkönigin wird und einen Weg findet Kurt zurück zu holen, dann wird Brittany Artie verlassen und sie bekommt Brittany für sich. Aber Sam ist noch nicht beliebt genug, um zu gewinnen. Dann sieht sie wie Karofsky auf Sams Hintern starrt. Später redet sie mit Karofsky: Sie sagt, dass sie weiß, dass er schwul ist, doch er streitet alles ab. Santana erzählt ihm, dass sie ihn braucht als Alibi und, dass er sie auch braucht, um zu gewinnen. thumb|left|Brittany's T-Shirt für Santana.Santana droht ihm, allen zu erzählen, dass er schwul ist, wenn er nicht mitmacht. Schließlich macht Karofsky mit und hilft Santana Kurt zurück zu holen. Dave entschuldigt sich bei den New Directions für das, was er ihnen angetan hat und er und Santana gründen die Bully Whips, um Schüler vor Mobbing zu schützen. Als Santana Brittany ihr Bitch T-Shirt zeigt meint sie, dass sie ein besseres für sie hat und zeigt ihr eins wo Lebanese - soll eigentlich Lesbian heißen (Lesbe). Als die New Directions ''Born This Way'' performen guckt Santana mit Dave zu und trägt ihr Lebanese T-Shirt. In Das jüngste Gerücht sagt Brittany in ihrer Webshow "Fondue for Two", dass Santana für das andere Team spielt, das eigentlich meinen sollte, dass Santana lesbisch ist. Inzwischen zweifelt Artie an der Beziehung zwischen Brittany und Santana er sagt Brittany, dass Santana sie manipuliert Brittany stimmt dem nicht zu und Artie sagt zu Brittany warum sie so dumm ist, dass sie sehr verletzt, weil sie dachte, dass Artie der einzige Junge in der Schule ist, der so etwas nie über sie sagen würde und Brittany macht mit Artie Schluss. Danach geht sie zu Santana die ihre wahren Gefühlen für sie ausdrücken will und sie singt ''Songbird'' für Brittany. Brittany fragt Santana ob sie in ihrer Webshow auftreten will und Brittany sie über die Abschlussballkampagne fragt Santana sagt ja. Später, eine Stunde vor der Webshow sagt Santana, dass sie doch nicht kann und Brittany befragt ihre Katze Lord Tubbington. Später fragt Jacob Santana, ob das Gerücht war ist, dass sie mit Karofsky Sex hatte. Santana antwortet, dass Dave und Sie sich sehr nahe stehen und schon aufgeregt sind wegen der Königswahlen. Danach fragt Jacob, ob sie Dave liebt und sie seelenverwandt sind Santana stimmt zu. In Rivalen der Krone wartet Santana genau, wie die anderen Kandidatinnen, auf das Ergebnis. Dave Karofsky ist Abschlussballkönig, Santana glaubt nun fest daran, dass sie gewinnt, sie ist geschockt, als Kurt Abschlussballkönigin wird. Danach erzählt die Brittany, dass sie nun in einer Lesbenwelt leben wird. Später in der Sporthalle singt sie mit Mecedes ''Dancing Queen''. thumb|Santana während "Back to Black".In Totenfeier singt Santana für ein Solo für die Nationals vor und wählt dazu ''Back to Black''. Jesse sagt, dass sie keine Emotionen beim Singen zeugt, später bespricht sie sich mit Kurt, Mercedes und Rachel wer wohl das Solo bekommt. Später singt mit den anderen im Hintergrund zu ''Pure Imagination'', während Jeans Beerdigung. Das Solo bekommt jedoch nicht Santana - keiner bekommt es. In New York! reist Santana mit den anderen nach New York um an den Nationals teil zu nehmen. Sie singt ein Solo bei ''I Love New York/ New York New York'', während sie im Central Park sind und am Towns Square. Quinn plant Will davon zu erzählen, dass Kurt und Rachel etwas Gemeines vorhaben, weil sie sich nicht um den blöden Chorwettbewerb kümmert. Santana und Brittany raten ihr einen neuen Haarschnitt. Bei den Nationals performt sie mit den anderen ''Light Up The World'', aber die New Directions verlieren, weil Rachel und Finn sich nach ''Pretending'' geküsst haben und das auf der Bühne vor dem Publikum. Das wird als unprofessionell angesehen. Santana beschimpft danach Rachel auf Spanisch, Quinn, Mike und Sam müssen sie zurückhalten, damit sie nicht auf Rachel losgeht. Zurück in Lima reden Brittany und Santana über die Zukunft des Glee Clubs. Brittany erklärt Santana, dass sie sie mehr liebt, als alle andere auf der Welt, worauf Santana erwidert, dass Brittany ihre beste Freundin ist. Darauf umarmen sie sich. Als sie ihr Gespräch beenden halten sie noch ein letztes Mal an ihren kleinen Fingern, sie gehen zum letzten Glee Club Meeting von ihrem Junioren Jahr, sie hoffen, dass das nächste Jahr besser wird. 'Staffel Drei' thumb|Santana mit Blaine bei der Performance zu "It's Not Unusual"In The Purple Piano Project ist Santana wieder zurück bei den Cheerios. Sie versucht zusammen mit Brittany Quinn zurück zuholen, doch diese zeigt kein Interesse. Am Mittagessen singt sie einen Teil von We Got the Beat und es kommt zur Essenschlacht. Nach der Essenschlacht sitzt sie neben Brittany und schaut sich den Auftritt von Sugar Motta an. Später erfährt sie, dass sie zusammen mit Becky, der Co-Captain der Cheerios sein soll, was sie jedoch nicht begeistert und so kommt es zum Streit zwischen den zwei Mädchen. Bei der Performance von Blaine zu It's Not Unusual tanzt sie mit und sorgt dafür, dass das Klavier Feuer fängt, indem sie die Cheerios Mädchen es mit Benzin überschütten lässt. Am Ende der Folge wird sie aus dem Glee Club rausgeschmissen, weil sie sich gegen den Glee Club gestellt hat. Will möchte das Santana sich endgültig entscheidet und nicht ein Doppelspiel spielt. Sie zeigt keine Reue und geht. In I Am Unicorn hilft sie Brittany die Poster für Kurt aufzuhängen. Jedoch bittet er sie und Brittany diese Poster wieder abzuhängen. Das macht wiederum Brittany traurig und Santana muntert sie wieder auf, indem sie sagt, dass er sie nicht als Managerin verdiene, weil ihre Ideen großartig seien und sie ein wahres Genie sei. Sie meint, Brittany sei ein Einhorn. thumb|left|Brittany & Santana auf dem Schulflur mit Rachel & KurtIn Asian F kehrt Santana zurück zu den New Directions. Mercedes fragt sie warum sie überhaupt zurück gekommen sei. Santana meint, dass sie versuche ihrer Loyalität zum Glee Club zu beweisen und Sue nichts davon wisse. Im Flur erzählt Kurt Rachel davon, dass er überzeugt davon sei, Schülersprecher zu werden, auch wenn er gegen Brittany antreten müsse. Diese mischt sich gemeinsam mit Santana in die Diskussion der beiden und will ihnen zeigen, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass endlich eine Frau Schülersprecherin wird. Sie performt daraufhin in der Turnhalle ''Run the World (Girls'') und Kurt muss mit ansehen, wie begeistert alle Schüler von Brittany sind. Später beim erneuerten Training vom Booty Camp, kommt es dazu, dass diese It's All Over singen, wobei Santana ein Solo hat und Mercedes erneut anmeckert. Am Ende der Folge bekommen die New Directions Mitglieder mitgeteilt, welche Rolle sie im Musical "West Side Story" übernehmen werden. Als Santana auf die Liste schaut und sieht, dass sie die Rolle der "Anita" zugeteilt bekommen hat, lächelt sie überglücklich. In Pot O' Gold will Mercedes von ihr wissen, wie viele Solos sie bei den New Directions gehabt hat. Santana antwortet ihr ein paar und Mercedes meint, dass es nur Valerie. Mercedes versucht sie ebenfalls dazu zu überreden, den Troubletones beizutreten, weil ihr Talent dort mehr anerkannt werden würde. Doch sie meint, dass sie nicht ohne Brittany wechseln wird. Später sind Santana und Brittany im Breadstix und Santana fragt sie, ob sie mit ihr zusammen die New Directions verlassen möchte aber Brittany sagt, dass sie darüber nachdenken muss. Santana fragt sich daraufhin, ob sie nun zusammen sind. Brittany meint nur das beide Single sind und daher alles möglich ist. Daraufhin bittet Santana Brittany ihre Hand zu halten. Die beiden halten Händchen über den Tisch und Santana liegt eine Serviette drüber, da sie sich beobachtet fühlt. Bei den Glee Proben wird über Mercedes Verlust geredet und Blaine singt Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.). Danach steht Santana auf und sagt das sie genug davon hätte und geht. Später werden Santana und Brittany Mitglieder im neuen Glee Club The Troubletones und singen zusammen Candyman. In The First Time ist sie ein Teil des Schulmusical "West Side Story". Sie hat sie Rolle der "Anita". Zusammen mit Rachel, die "Maria" spielt, singt sie A Boy Like That und übernimmt einen Part vom Song America. Sie gibt Rachel tipps zum Thema Sex und erwähnt dabei, dass Finn schlecht im Bett sei. thumb|Santana beim Dodgeball.In Mash Off sieht man sie zu Beginn der Folge bei der Traumsequenz von Puck, zu Hot For Teacher mitanzen. Später geraten Santana und The Troubletones in einen Konflikt mit den New Directions, dabei geht es darum, wer in der Aula mit dem Proben dran ist. Finn meint, dass Mr.Shue ihnen gesagt hat, dass sie in die Aula kommen sollen, daraufhin macht Santana Finn und Rachel runter, plötzlich kommen Will und Shelby in die Aula und singen Yoü and I/You and I und erzählen ihnen nach dem Song, dass sie einen Mash Off Wettbewerb veranstalten wollen - die New Directions gegen die Troubletones, wovon alle begeistert sind. Später als Finn mit Rory durch den Schulflur geht kommen Santana und Brittany an ihnen vorbei und beleidigen sie erneut, woraufhin es soweit ausartet, dass Finn die Troubletones zu einem Dodgeball Spiel ohne Regeln herausfordert. In der Turnhalle spielen die New Directions dann gegen die Troubletones und während des Spiel singen sie One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot. Als am Ende nur noch Santana und Finn übrig sind wirft Santana den Ball Finn direkt ins Gesicht, Finn meint, dass sie gut waren. Doch als Rory dazu kommt, wirft Santana plötzlich ihn mit dem Ball ab, die anderen Mädchen machen sofort mit. Sie verletzten ihn soweit, dass er Nasenbluten bekommt und Kurt dazwischen gehen muss, weil die Mädchen gar nicht aufhören wollten. Bei den Proben meint Mercedes, dass sie die Anführerin der Troubletones sei, Santana streitet das ab, da sie findet, dass sie dafür besser geeignet ist. Mercedes meint, dass sie es war, die Santana dazu überredet hat den Troubletones beizutreten. Shelby findet, dass sie einfach abstimmen sollten. Alle melden sich für Mercedes, außer Brittany. Im Schulflur entschuldigt sie sich sarkastisch bei Finn dafür, dass sie sie schlagen werden und sowieso besser sind. Außerdem macht sich Santana über Finns Gesang, seinen Tanzstil und seine Beziehung mit Rachel lustig. thumb|left|Finn verkündet Santana, dass sie in Brittany verliebt ist.Als Santana geht, Finn ruft ihr hinterher, dass der einzige Grund für ihre beleidigende Art und Weise der ist, dass sie in Brittany verliebt ist, aber zu feige ist, es zuzugeben und einfach nur Angst vor den Reaktionen hat. Später ruft Sue Santana in ihr Büro, und sie erfährt, dass der ganzen Welt offenbart wurde, dass sie eine Lesbe ist. Sie sagt, dass nicht mal ihre Eltern darüber Bescheid wüssten, und rennt weinend raus. Am Ende der Episode performen Santana und die Troubletones ihr Mash Up Rumor Has It/Someone Like You. Während der Performance ist Santana sehr verwirrt und nicht bei der Sache. Sie starrt öfters Brittany an. Sie beobachtet Finn, wie er Rachel, etwas ins Ohr flüstert. Nach der Performance stellt sie Finn zu Rede, was er ihr erzählt hat, Finn meint, dass er Rachel gesagt hätte, dass sie toll war. Doch Santana glaubt ihm nicht. Santana schreit ihn an und sagt, dass es alles seine Schuld sei. Finn meint zwar, dass sie ganze Schule es sowieso wüsste, und es ihnen egal ist, doch Santana wird nur wütender und sagt, dass es nun JEDER Bescheid weiß, und ohrfeigt ihn. In I Kissed A Girl ist sie, mit Finn, Will und Shelby, im Büro des Rektors, weil sie Finn geohrfeigt hat. Zunächst wird darüber diskutiert, ob sie suspendiert werden soll. Jedoch rettet Finn sie überraschenderweise und meint, es sei alles nur Show gewesen. Als sie den Raum verlassen, sagt Santana, dass sie zwar eine geniale Schlampe sei, aber es nicht glauben kann, dass er für sie gelogen habe. Finn erklärt ihr, dass er möchte, dass die Sectionals fair ablaufen, und er verstehen kann, dass sie sehr verletzt war. Er hat eine Idee, wie sie die Troubletones und die New Directions zusammen bringen können. thumb|194px|Santana umarmt Finn als Dankeschön.Im Proberaum sitzt Santana zusammen mit den Troubletones. Finn erklärt den Mädchen, dass das Thema der Woche: "Lady Music Week" ist und, dass sie Songs singen sollen, sie von Frauen für Frauen geschrieben wurden. Santana ist nicht gerade begeistert von dieser Idee, weil sie anscheinend immer noch sauer auf Finn ist. In dem Moment kommen Kurt und Blaine nach vorne. Kurt erklärt ihr, dass er weiß, wie sie sich im Moment fühlt, weil er es selbst durchgemacht hat, und singt daraufhin mit seinem Freund Perfect. Später reden Finn und Santana noch einmal miteinander und dann singt Finn für sie zusammen mit den anderen Jungs Girls Just Wanna Have Fun und sie beginnt zu weinen und umarmt ihn als Dankeschön. Bei der Schülersprecher Wahl wird sie zusammen mit Brittany von Jacob Ben Israel interview und sie sagt, dass sie für Brittany wählen wird und gibt ihr einen Kuss auf die Wange. Später, nach der Wahl, läuft sie durch den Schulflur und merkt, dass sie von allen anstarrt wird. Als sie an ihrem Spind steht, taucht Josh Coleman auf und gesteht ihr, dass er das Video gesehen hat. Er bietet ihr an, sie wieder "normal" zu machen. In dem Moment unterstützen die New Directions und Troubletones Mädchen sie und verjagen ihn. Daraufhin singt Santana zusammen mit Rachel und den anderen Mädchen I Kissed A Girl. Daraufhin erzählt sie den Glee Kids, dass ihre Eltern nun Bescheid wissen und sie nichts dagegen einzuwenden haben. thumb|left|194px|Santana weint, nachdem sie ihrer Großmutter gestanden hat, dass sie lesbisch ist.Am selben Tag geht sie zu ihrer Großmutter, Alma Lopez, und will ihr mitteilen, dass sie lesbisch ist. Santana bedeutet ihre Großmutter sehr viel, daher möchte sie, dass sie über ihr Geheimnis Bescheid weiß. Sie erzählt ihr, dass sie Mädchen auf die Art und Weise mag, wie sie eigentlich Jungs mögen sollte und vor allem ihre Freundin Brittany. Ihrer Großmutter bleibt ruhig, doch Santana bittet sie verzweifelt etwas zu sagen, aber diese sagt nur, dass manche Geheimnisse lieber für immer welche bleiben sollten, weil diese aus einem guten Grund vorhanden sind und verlangt von ihr, ihr Haus zu verlassen und das sie sie nie wieder sehen will. Sie lässt Santana weinend zurück. Am Ende der Folge singt Santana Constant Craving, weil sie mit dem Song beweisen möchte, dass sie nicht allein ist und alle zu ihr halten werden. Am Ende des Songs wird sie von Brittany umarmt. In Hold On To Sixteen kommt Santana in den Raum, weil sie mit bekommen hat, dass Sam wieder da ist, und liest ihm ein selbst geschriebenes Gedicht vor. Er ist alles andere als Beleidigt von dem Gedicht und meint nur, dass er sie auch vermisst hätte und umarmt sie. Bei den Sectionals führen Mercedes und sie den Song Survivor/I Will Survive an. Jedoch verlieren. Als sie sich später in der Mädchen Toilette darüber unterhalten, meint Mercedes sie hätten gewinnen sollten. Daraufhin taucht Quinn bei ihnen auf und lädt sie dazu ein, wieder zu den New Directions zu kommen, weil diese ihre Stimmen brauchen, außerdem sagt sie, dass sie mit Rachel und Will abgemacht hat, dass sie Solos bekommen. Brittany, Santana, Sugar und Mercedes gehen ins Auditorium und schließen sich der Gruppennummer We Are Young an. Man kann davon ausgehen, dass sie nun wieder Mitglieder der New Directions sind. In [[Extraordinary Merry Christmas (Episode)|'Extraordinary Merry Christmas']] tanzt Santana zu dem Duett von Blaine und Rachel. Später tanzt sie ebenfalls, zusammen mit Tina und den Cheerios zu Brittanys Song Christmas Wrapping. In Yes/No singt sie zusammen mit Tina, Rachel und Mercedes den Song The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face. Dabei denkt jeder an, dass erste Treffen mit der jeweiligen großen Liebe. Santana denkt an Brittany. Am Ende der Folge singt sie zusammen mit Rachel ein Solo in dem Song We Found Love. In Michael geht sie mit Mercedes, Blaine, Kurt und Brittany den Schulgang entlang und sagt, dass die anderen nur wegen den Michael Jackson Songs bei den Sectionals gewonnen haben. Außerdem hat sie ein Solo in Bad und nachdem Blaine geslushied wurde, geht sie zur Dalton Academy und duelliert sich in einem Gesangsduell mit Sebastian. Nach Smooth Criminal findet sie heraus, dass Sebastian Steinsalz in den Slushie geschüttet hatte, welcher bei Blaine die Hornhaut zerkratzte. Am nächsten Tag im Musikraum will sie zur Polizei gehen, da sie das Geständnis von Sebastian aufgezeichnet hat, die anderen Raten davon ab. Am Ende singt sie auch ein Solo in Black or White und Kurt gibt Sebastian das Aufnahmeband mit dem Geständnis. Persönlichkeit Santana ist das typische Cheerleader Mädchen, sie macht die nieder, die in ihren Augen die totalen Versager sind. Doch in Laufe der Serie ändert sie sich und sie setzt sich des Öfteren für ihre Freunde ein und denkt nicht immer nur an sich selbst. Doch auch Santana hat mit sich selbst zu kämpfen, denn sie tut sich damit schwer, allen endlich zu sagen, dass sie lesbisch und in Britttany verliebt ist, was ihr immer wieder schwerer fällt, da Santana ihr Ruf an der Schule sehr wichtig ist. In der dritten Staffel wird sie ungewollt geoutet, was sie sehr verunsichert, was sie von der ganzen Schule komisch angesehen wird. Daraufhin ist sie gezwungen, ihren Eltern die Wahrheit über sich zu erzählen. Es fällt ihr sehr schwer und sie lässt am Anfang ihre Wut an Finn aus, doch am Ende akzeptieren ihre Eltern sie, auch wenn ihre Großmutter ihr das Herz bricht, weil diese die Wahrheit nicht anerkennen will und Santana aus ihrem Leben verbannt. Beziehungen 'Noah Puckerman' Santana war in der ersten Staffel mit Puck zusammen hat dann aber in der Episode Acafellas Schluss gemacht, weil seine Kreditwürdigkeit äußerst schlecht ist und sagt, dass sie jemanden braucht, der sie finanziell absichert. Als Puck dann etwas mit Mercedes anfing, wurde sie eifersüchtig und sagte ihr sie soll sich von "ihrem Mann" verhalten. In der zweiten Staffel geht sie erneut mit ihm aus. Die beiden haben ein Doppel Date mit Brittany und Artie. Aus ihnen entwickelte sich nichts Ernstes. 'Brittany Pierce' :Hauptartikel: Brittany-Santana Beziehung Santana ist Brittanys beste Freundin, des Weiteren haben die beiden auch eine sexuelle Beziehung. Bis zur zweiten Staffel hatte diese Beziehung nichts mit Liebe zu tun. Doch Brittany verwirrten ihre Gefühle und sie wollte darüber mit Santana reden, diese blockt am Anfang ab. Im späteren Verlauf der Folge gesteht Santana Brittany ihre Liebe, doch diese ist in dem Moment mit Artie zusammen und möchte ihn nicht verlassen. Als Brittany mit Artie Schluss macht gibt es zwar Hoffnung für die beiden, doch Santana hat Angst sich zu outen und die beiden bleiben vorerst nur Freunde. 'Sam Evans' Santana und Sam kommen in der Episode Das Comeback der Teufelin zusammen, trennen sich jedoch schon in Born This Way. Ihre Beziehung schien von Anfang an nichts ernstes zu sein. 'David Karofsky' Santana fing an mit David auszugehen, als sie darin eine Möglichkeit sah, Abschlusskönigen zu werden und so Brittany für sich zu gewinnen. Und sie wusste, dass wenn sie David dazu kriegt, sich bei Kurt zu entschuldigen und dieser zurück an die McKinley kommt, könnte sie auf die Stimmen der New Directions Mitglieder zählen. Sie führen nichts weiter als eine vorgetäuschte Beziehung und versuchen dabei zu verbergen, dass sie beide homosexuell sind. 'Alma Lopez' Alma ist Santanas Großmutter. Santana bedeutet sie sehr viel und deshalb teilte sie ihrer Großmutter mit, dass sie lesbisch ist, weil sie keine Geheimnisse vor ihr haben möchte. Doch ihre Großmutter ist immer noch an alte Normen gebunden und verbannt Santana aus ihrem Leben, was Santanas Herz bricht. Songs 'Solos' Staffel Zwei * Science Fiction/Double Feature (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Valerie (Neue Welten) * Trouty Mouth (Unsere eigenen Songs) * Songbird (Das jüngste Gerücht) * Back To Black (Totenfeier) Staffel Drei *Santa Baby (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) 'Solos (in einem Duett)' Staffel Eins *The Boy is Mine (Mercedes) (Guter Ruf) Staffel Zwei *Me Against the Music (Brittany) (Britney/Brittany) *River Deep - Mountain High (Mercedes) (Duette) *Dancing Queen (Mercedes) (Rivalen der Krone) Staffel Drei *A Boy Like That (Rachel) (The First Time) *One Way or Another/Hit Me With Your Best Shot (Finn) (Mash Off) *Smooth Criminal (Sebastian) (Michael) *La Isla Bonita (David Martinez) (The Spanish Teacher) Solos (in einer Gruppennummer) Staffel Eins * Hate on Me (Spielverderberspiele) * Express Yourself (The Power of Madonna) * Like a Virgin (The Power of Madonna) * Bad Romance (Viel Theater!) * Don't Stop Believin (Regionals Version) (Triumph oder Trauer?) * To Sir, With Love (Triumph oder Trauer?) Staffel Zwei * Toxic (Britney/Brittany) * Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me (The Rocky Horror Glee Show) * Forget You (Ersatzspieler) * Valerie (Neue Welten) * Deck the Rooftop (wird nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat verwendet) * God Rest Ye Merry, Gentlemen (wird nicht in Wie Sue Weihnachten gestohlen hat verwendet) * Thriller/Heads Will Roll (Der Sue Sylvester Shuffle) * Blame It (On The Alcohol) (Dicht ist Pflicht) * Landslide (Sexy) * I Love New York/ New York New York (New York!) * Light Up The World (New York!) Staffel Drei * We Got the Beat (''The Purple Piano Project'') * Run the World (Girls) (Asian F) * It's All Over (Asian F) * Candyman (Pot O' Gold) * America (The First Time) * Rumour Has It/Someone Like You (Mash Off) * I Kissed A Girl (New Directions Girls) (''I Kissed A Girl'') * Constant Craving (''I Kissed A Girl'') * Survivor/I Will Survive (Hold On To Sixteen) * Do They Know It's Christmas? (Extraordinary Merry Christmas) * We Found Love (Yes/No) * Summer Nights (Yes/No) * The First Time Ever I Saw Your Face (Yes/No) * Bad (Michael) * Black or White (Michael) * Fly/I Believe I Can Fly (On My Way) * What Doesn't Kill You (Stronger) (On My Way) Trivia *Sie ist das achte Mitglied bei den New Directions. *Ihr Vater ist Arzt. *Sie liebt das Breadstix, dies verrät sie in der Folge "Duette". *Sie lebt im Stadtteil Lima Heights, was anscheinend das "Getto" von Ohio ist. *Sie ist eine geoutete Lesbe. *Sie spricht fließend spanisch. *Sie folgt Sunshine Corazon bei Twitter. *Sie bezeichnet sich selbst als Bitch und als Latina. *Sie ist Linkshänderin, sieht man in "Wer ist im Bilde?", als sie im Jahrbuch kritzelt und in "Guter Ruf" während The Boy is Mine. *In "Totenfeier", sagt sie, dass sie Zigarren raucht, um das Rauchige in der Stimme zu verstärken. *Ihr Lieblingslied ist "You Oughta Know" von Alanis Morisette. *Santana ist im betrunkenen Zustand weinerlich und hysterisch. *Sie hat sich die Brüste vergrößern lassen, weil sie mehr Aufmerksamkeit wollte. *Sie war die erste von den New Directions Mitgliedern, die rausgeschmissen worden ist. *Sie wurde mit Beleidigungen großgezogen. *Ihr hat Sebastian einen Slushie ins Gesicht geschüttet (nach Smooth Criminal). Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:William McKinley High School Schüler Kategorie:Charaktere S1 Kategorie:Charaktere S2 Kategorie:Charaktere S3 Kategorie:New Directions Kategorie:Cheerios